foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Crossovers listed by fandom
For an alphabetic list of stories, see Category:Crossovers. :For an alphabetic list of fandoms that ''Forever Knight has been crossed with, see Category:Crossover Fandoms.'' Here are included those works of fan fiction in the Forever Knight universe classed as crossovers. The list is subdivided so that all stories that cross Forever Knight with some particular fandom are grouped together. The fandoms are listed alphabetically Aaahh! Real Monsters * "Halloween: Lacroix's Real Monsters" by Juli W. Monroe Airwolf * "Secrets" by Debbie Roche Alias Smith and Jones * "Dark Lady of Canyon Rock" by Deb Menikoff American Gothic * "When the Good Guys Win" by Kayla Clark Angel *"Reconstructing Family" by LJ *"Till Only The Music Remains" by Poodle Animaniacs * "Nicky Boo" by Michelle David * "Turnabout" by Kevin Matsumoto Babylon 5 * "The Coming of Shadows" by Raissa Devereux * "The Vampire of Babylon 5, Or, Absence Makes the Fangs Grow Longer" by Christina Wadsworth Barney * "Forever Barney" by Tammy Brokaw Batman * "Forever Schanke: Another Dark Knight" by Neil Belsky * "Myth of the Bat" by A.C. Chapin Beauty and the Beast * "Friendly Shadows" by Margaret Newman Beavis and Butt-head * "A Cool Night in Toronto" by Darrel E. Murphy, Jr. Bewitched * "The Halloween Visitor" by Rob Morris * "Moon Dance" by Lorelei E. Sieja Black Harbour * "Fare Thee Well" by Tammy J. Morrison * "Harbouring Thoughts" by S. Clark * "Interludes" by S. Clark Blackadder * "Don't Lose Your Head at Night" by Sandye Chisholm & Laurie Salopek Blood Ties * "Obsidian" by Amy L. Hull Blues Brothers * "A Blues Knight" by Laura K. Griffin The Bride of Chucky * "Vampire's Play" by Micki Lynn McCormick Bubblegum Crisis * "Little Girl Lost" by She-Hulk Buffy the Vampire Slayer * "Angel's End, LaCroix's Laugh" by Becky & Patricia * "The Dark Perks Throw a Party" by Cousin Mary Jenkins * "Love's Serendipitous Path" by Lisa Y. Drexel * "A Modest Proposal" by Jennifer Lee * "Serendipity or Immortality's a Bitch" by Lisa Y. Drexel Cat People * "That Which Survives" by Deborah LePage Catwoman * "Purr-fect Knight" by Pam Williamson Count Duckula * "Count Duckula" by Eric Riddler The Crow - Stairway to Heaven * "Chance Encounter In The Morgue" by Manuela Langer Cupid * "Knight of Hearts" by Erika Wilson Dark Angel * When the Past Comes Ahaunting by Lucia Nicolau Dark Shadows * "Beyond the Shadows" by Fleurette * "Dreams in TV Land" by Cagey * "Returning Shadows" by Fleurette * "Shadows of Night" by Katherine Gilbert Doctor Who * "A Stitch In Time Saves Knight" by Tammy J. Morrison * "The Two Doctors" by Calliope Due South * "Exiles" by Christina Kamnikar Fantasy Island * "No Man Is a Fantasy Island" by Bonnie Rutledge Frasier * "Red Velvet Latte" by Raissa Devereux * "Tossed Salad and Scrambled Eggs" by Susan Nix Friday the 13th: The Series * "Behind Every Good Man" by Susan M. Garrett * "Forever Cursed" by Gary M. Miller General Hospital * "Awkward Moments" by Selma McCrory Grace Under Pressure * "Grace Under Pressure Gets A Visit From LaCroix" by Margaret Newman Highlander * "Behind Every Good Man" by Susan M. Garrett * "Blood and Steel" by Noah Johnson * "The Cat and the Sword" by Beth Gulla * "A Chance Encounter" by Janet Dornhoff * "Destiny's End" by Darrel E. Murphy, Jr. * "Discovery de Nuit" by Nite Flyer * "The Duplicity" by Henry Wyckoff * "Feels Like Home" by Beth Gulla * "Forever Immortal" by Darrel E. Murphy, Jr. * "Frostmelt" by Henry Wyckoff * "Futures Past 04: Crossover" by Arvy * "Holy Ground His Only Refuge?" by Rene * "Honor The Heart" by Jill Kirby * "I'm a WHAT!?!" by April Ruskin * "Immortal Knights" by AlaskaChick * "Lonely Knights" by AlaskaChick * "Long Lifelines" by Rene Gibson * "Love's Serendipitous Path" by Lisa Y. Drexel * "Mortal, guilty" by Cagey * "Mortals" by Cagey * "Old Friends, New Friends" by Claudia Bart * "One Big Happy Family?" by Claudia Bart * "Passages" by Jill Kirby * "Past, Present and Future" by Kevin Matsumoto * "A Quickie" by Janet Dornhoff * "Ramblings of a Nightcrawler" by Landon C. Darkwood * "Reading the Endtrails" by Henry Wyckoff * "Remembrances" by Kevin Matsumoto * "Rituals" by Jill Kirby * "Roadies" by Jill Gillham * "Serendipity or Immortality's a Bitch" by Lisa Y. Drexel * "A Slight Complication" by Kevin Matsumoto * "Things That Go BOOM in the Night" by Tammy Horn * "Til Time and Times Are Done" by Tara O'Shea * "Time to Move On" by Claudia Bart * "Tis the Season" by Claudia Bart * "Trinity" by Kevin Matsumoto * "Unanswered Questions" by Julia Freewoman * "Unusual Alliances" by Kevin Matsumoto * "Walk In The Light" by Effie Burton * "What Future?" by Claudia Bart * "What's Past is Prologue" by Perri Smith * "Without You" by Claudia Bart The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy * "Depression: A Comedy of Coincidence" by Darrel E. Murphy, Jr. The Incredible Hulk * "Freak Show" by Elmo Leopold Kindred: The Embraced * "What happens when...?" by Samantha McCullah Knight Rider * "Two Knights in Vegas" by Barb Roman and Pat Roman Kung Fu: The Legend Continues * "Reading the Endtrails" by Henry Wyckoff * "Webs of Life" by Margaret Newman Lois and Clark * "Aerial Encounters" by Michele Alexander The Lord of the Rings * "When Worlds Collide" by Summer MacGyver * The Dawn Of My Knight by Rimfire The Man from U.N.C.L.E. * "The Reluctant Vampire Affair" by Nancy Kaminski * "The Sins of the Father Affair" by Summer * "LaCroix's Heart Affair" by Summer * "The Last Sunset" by Summer M*A*S*H * "First and Final" by Rob Morris Max Headroom * "C-C-Can You Say CyberVamp?" by Molly Schneider Millennium * "Black Flame" by Amaunet Mister Rogers' Neighborhood * "Vampire Roger's Neighborhood" by Brenda Bell The Monkees * "Monkees Take a Bite Out of Crime" by Rachel Carroll Monty Python * "Forever Python: The Bruces" by Don Bassingthwaite Moulin Rouge * "Rouge" by Elfin Mystery Science Theater 3000 * "My Crazy Guy" by Susan Nix Multiple * "Crossover Nonsense" by Catherine Boone * "The Duplicity" by Henry Wyckoff * "First Meeting of the AA: The Arrival" by Casey Carpenter * "Jack?" by Teri * "Mortal Lies" by Jennifer (Ratgirl) * "Purity Control: Part One: Canadian Gothic" by havisham06 * "Sonnets (various)" by Raissa Devereux * "VampCon '96" by Heather Williams * "The Witness" by Michele Martin Pokémon * "Nicholas, I Choose You!" by Susan M. Garrett Poltergeist: The Legacy * "With Enemies Like These" by Tammy J. Morrison Quantum Leap * "Last Leap" by Kevin Matsumoto * Leap Into Knight by Sharon Wisdom and Sandy Hall * "Two Birds with One Stone" by Alex Smith Ranma ½ * "The Cursed Vampire of Jusenkio" by Janette DuCharme Remington Steele * "Steeling a Knight of Beauty" by Connor McBride * "Steeling Into The Knight" by Iocaste@aol.com Sailor Moon * "Angel's End, LaCroix's Laugh" by Becky & Patricia Seinfeld * "Knightfeld" by Kim Colley Sesame Street * "Count Me Out" by Ainsley Seven Days * "Backstep to Forever" by JoAnne Seamans Sleepy Hollow * A Quiet Time In The Country by Lady Midath Smallville *"What Would Happen" by Abby82 Smurfs * "Invaded" by Rachel Carroll Stargate * *Knight And Day" by L.E McMurray * "Small Changes" by L.E McMurray * "Unwanted Destiny" by L.E McMurray * "Awakened Ancients" by L.E McMurray Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * "An Unusual Conversation Among Friends" by Arletta Asbury * "Bloodlust" by Mark Overton * "The Desire for Mortality" by Katherine Stroud * "Licentious Desires" by BGM * "Things That Go Bump in the Night" by T'Lin * "Through a Broken Mirror" by Katrinka Star Trek: The Next Generation * "Ancient Whispers" by Denise Underwood * "Cold Comfort" by Sandra Gray * "FK/ST/TNG Xover" by Various Authors * "The Other Side of Paradise" by Kay Copeland Star Trek: Voyager * "Knight of the Undead" by Lorelei e. Sieja * "Redemption of the Damned" by Lorelei e. Sieja * "The Persecuted" by Lorelei e. Sieja Star Wars * "Rescue #79" by Shana Nolan * "Star Wars: A New Hopeless" by Beth Gulla Starsky and Hutch * "Instinct" by B.N. Fish * "Choices" by B.N. Fish The Sentinel * "A Dark and Endless Night" by XmagicalX * "One Man's Desires" by Jennifer Brown-Chartier Strange Luck * "Strange Knight" by Fleurette & NightDancer Time Trax * "Just Like Old Times" by Amparo Bertram Touched by an Angel * "All You Need Is Dove" by George Spelvin The Twilight Zone * "Forever Knight in Twilight Zone" by Marg Rothschild Vampire: The Masquerade * "The Fire Dance" by Samantha McCullah Walker, Texas Ranger * "Shades Of Change" by StormyNite Watchers * "Faith in the Breed" by Kevin Matsumoto Xena: Warrior Princess * "The Blood Kings" by Joseph Anderson The X-Files * "The Cat and the Sword" by Arvy * "Conquests 1-3" by D.L. Powers * "The Cure (Priolo)" by Char Priolo * "The Cycle Of Axer Carrick" by Henry Wyckoff * "First Time Out" by Michael Weyer * "Frostmelt" by Henry Wyckoff * "Futures Past 04: Crossover" by Arvy * "Incarnations Of Immortality" by The Bear * "Infatuation with a Vampire" by Fran Glass * "IRC: #deadbored" by Imajiru * "Knightly Investigations" by Cousin Raven * "Like a Shepherd" by Lisa Payne * "More Vampire Sex for Mulder (Eventually)" by Ellen * "No More Schanke" by D.L. Powers * "Paradigm Shift" by Linda Stoops and Andrea Brown * "Poetic Justice" by Michelle Blankenship * "A Slight Complication" by Kevin Matsumoto * "Trinity" by Beth Gulla * "Vengeance Never Dies" by Michael Weyer * "When Conspiracies Collide" by Axianna * "The Witness" by Michele Martin X-Men * "Burning Dreams" by Tracy Sue Morris * "Burning Out" by Tracy Sue Morris * "Christmas On The Road" by Tracy Sue Morris * "El Dia de los Muertes" by Tracy Sue Morris * "The Problem With Mutants" by Tracy Sue Morris * "Twas The Knight Before X-Mas" by Tracy Sue Morris Crossover Archives * There is a subsection of www.fkfanfic.com that specifically archives crossover fan fiction between Forever Knight and other media. See also *